


I Missed You

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not known ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that my shirt?"<br/>"uh, yeah." <br/>"Why are you wearing it?"<br/>"Well, it smells like you."<br/>"And?"<br/>"And I, well, I missed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

It's been 2 months since our tour ended, and we got to go home. I've talked to Tony since then, but not Vic.... or Mike. God, I miss him. So fucking much. I... I love him. I know what you're thinking. No you don't, because the fucking ships are Vic and I, and Tony and Mike. Yeah, we know about that. But fuck it.   
I'm in love with Mike Fuentes.   
I just wish he knew it. 

I sigh, locking my phone and sitting up in bed. It's nearly midnight, but I can't sleep. I'm too busy thinking about tomorrow. When the band has to do a full day of meet and greets, interviews, and a boring meeting discussing our next album. And I'll get to see Mike. I dig through my suitcase that I have yet to unpack, throwing articles of clothing across the room into my hamper. And then I see it. At the very bottom of my suitcase. Mike's favorite t-shirt. How'd it end up in my bag, and why did I wait so long before finding it?  
I pick it up slowly, almost as if time were in slow-motion. Sighing, I bring it to my nose, and inhale. It smells like him. I check the size and grin, before pulling it over my head. It's a little baggy on me, but oh well. I fall back onto my bed, pulling the blankets up around me.   
When we were on tour, the noises the pipes in the bus makes would give me nightmares sometimes, or sometimes would just keep me up. Vic's a deep sleeper, so I couldn't go to him for help, and Tony's a kicker in his sleep, so he wasn't an option either. So I woke Mike up and asked if I could sleep in his bunk with him. It just kind of became a thing that we had, and none of us ever mentioned the fact that I'd wake up in his bunk, or he'd wake up in mine, on occasion. I got so accustomed to falling asleep with the smell of him, that it's one of the only things that'll get me to sleep now. That, and dead exhaustion.   
So it's no surprise that I'm asleep within minutes of putting on his shirt. 

 

The next morning, I'm an hour late waking up. That was the best night's sleep I've gotten in a very long time. By the time I'm ready to go, I've only got 15 minutes to be at the first interview. And it's a 20 minute drive.   
I hurry to my car, sliding in, starting it, and speeding off down the road.   
I manage to get there with 5 minutes to spare, even though I might've broken a couple laws by doing that. I hurry back stage to where the rest of the band is, and fall on my knees. "I'm here." I pant.   
"Jesus, Jaime, we thought you weren't gonna make it." Vic says, helping me up. I shrug. "So how's Kellin been?" I ask. They are so cute together, I swear. "Perfect, as always."   
Mike and Tony are standing a couple feet away, and neither of them have noticed I'm here yet. They are whispering to each other, and looking really suspicious. Wait a second, do you think.... "Hey Jaime!" Tony says, hugging me. I hug him back. "Vic, can I talk to you?" Tony asks, dragging Vic away, and leaving me with Mike. "Hey Himes." He grins, hugging me. My face lands in his chest and I freeze. God damn, and I thought the shirt smelt like him. It's nothing compared to the real thing. "Um, Himes, is that my shirt?" He asks. I blush, and nod. "Uh, yeah." I reply, looking at my feet. "Why are you wearing it?" He continues. "Well, it smells like you."  
"And?"   
"And I, well, I missed you." I admit. I honestly hadn't even realized I was still wearing his shirt.   
He just grins and hugs me again. "Pierce the Veil, you're on in 30 seconds." The guy says. I hear the talk show host introducing us, and our fans in the crowd going wild. Vic walks out onto stage, followed by Tony, Mike, then me. I sit squished next to Mike on the small couch, and don't mind it a bit. We wave at the audience, grinning as they get louder.   
"Welcome boys!" The peppy talk show host begins. 

 

The interview goes by smoothly, and the only time it got awkward was when I was asked about relationships. How was I supposed to tell her that I broke up with my girlfriend because I love my bandmate? I couldn't, so I lied, and told her that we just didn't work out. Then of course she made the mandatory, "Well, he's single, ladies..." Thing to the camera, which caused all the girls in the crowd to cheer. I just sat there awkwardly through it. 

Vic and Tony already left for the next place, aka, the building that our management set up for our meeting to be in. Mike catches up with me before I leave the building. "Hey, uh, Jaime, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks, grabbing my hand. I stop walking immediately freezing to the spot I'm in. He's... He's holding my hand. "Y-Yeah, Mike?" I turn around, looking up into his eyes. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that, I... Well, I knew you had my shirt. I put it in your suitcase when you were out with Vic one night, hoping that you'd find it and wear it. Because, I, uh, shit, I've never been good at this, but I, kind of, um, like you. Like more than a platonic sort of way, and I get it if you're completely disgusted and you never want to look at me again but please don't leave the band it means everything to Vic and if you left it would crush him and I'm sorry, but I just really needed to let you know because it's been on my mind since we got here and-"   
I cut him off, by standing on my tip-toes and pulling him to me. I kiss him, not knowing where this courage is coming from. He slides his hands around my waist and pulls me tighter against him.   
"I'm not going anywhere." I whisper when we part. He grins, kissing me again.   
"Will." He kisses me.  
"You." He kisses my forehead.  
"Be." He kisses my right cheek.  
"My." He kisses my left cheek.   
"Boyfriend?" He kisses me on the mouth again. I melt into him, loving the taste of him. He pulls away, looking into my eyes. I grin. 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no fanfiction anywhere for Mike and Jamie and I ship it really hard, so I just kinda... vomited this. If you know where any other Jaimike (if that's even their real ship name...) fanfics are, please comment! Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
